Strip Off The Lies
by DarkNightLover
Summary: 1x07; Instead of not telling her, Nate takes flight in a lie. So not only Blair visits Chuck at Victrola, but so does Nate. Is CB still destiny!


**Title:** Strip off the lies

**Author: **Lisa / DarkNightLover

**Summary:** 1x07; Instead of not telling her, Nate takes flight in a lie. So not only Blair visits Chuck at Victrola, but so does Nate. Is CB still destiny?!

**A/N:** First chapter of my fanfiction. I'm really excited about your judgement!

_____________________________________________________________________

_"Do you think it's possible for two people to just forgive and forget?" - Blair Waldorf_

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

There she was. The great Blair Cornelia Waldorf running down the short footpath towards the waiting, black limo. Although it only were something about 20 meters between the entrance of the building behind her and the waiting car, her ancles hurt. Why did she have to wear such high heels? They looked awesome, of corse, and completed her outfit to a maximum, but still. They were misplaced if you had to run after your leaving boyfriend.

And after all, that was still what Nate Archibald was, right?! He couldn't just leave her after this scene she had to watch. His father had been arrested in front of her house. And it seemed Nate didn't think it was important to talk about his family's problems with his girlfriend.

Finally, she reached the open car door and Nate, who was clearly getting into the vehicle without saying goodnight.

"What are you doing?", she asked, perhaps a little too angry, while she slammed the door of the waiting limousine shut. A lady never caused a scene, especially not in public, but right at this moment, it didn't bother her.

"Going to Victrola. I promised Chuck. It's important to him."

How could he be so calm? Why didn't he care if she was an instant away from crying?

And why did this so called best friend matter more than she did?

"I saw your father get arrested. Why didn't you come to me? I would have listened."

"I've tried, Blair. But everytime I try something's got you attention. A dinner party, you know, a masked ball."

There it was. She knew it. There was no love in his words, not even an attept to comfort her. Everthing that he said seemed to be a criticism. His words cut into her heart and her soul and the scars that this conversation would leave behind, would never disappear.

"Let's talk about that masked ball." Blair was getting angrier the more Nate tried to avoid her gaze.

"Let's talk about how, while I was waiting for you to find me, so that we could finally be together, you were confessing your feelings and kissing Serena."

He did it again. While she was presenting her heart and all her vulnerability to him, he couldn't stand his ground and look her in the eye.

Blair sighed.

"Blair, it's not your fault."

It was incredible that this street of New York, which was normally crowded and full of life, rushing cars and business men, was, in all likelihood, lonely. It was like in those old Hepburn movies, she adored to watch: The two broken lovers standing in an empty street after one of their big fights. Nobody would give in till one of them spoke the three magic words which would make the problem and all the drama of the past disappear and would only leave the two of them, sharing a final kiss.

The seconds passed by, but nothing left Nate's mouth. So it was her turn to herald the grande finale.

"Do you love me?"

_____________________________________________________________________

_"Do you love me?"_

The words rang in his head as he stared at the girl he used to love for such a long time. She desperately searched his eyes for an equal response.

What was he supposed to do? If he told her he loved her, he was a liar. After all, this was what he had found out so many weeks ago when he had cheated on his girlfriend with Serena van der Woodsen. He didn't love Blair Waldorf. But if he told her so, he would destroy their history, all the tender moments they had shared, all their dates and masked balls.

He definitely cared about that girl. In spite of everything, she was not the girl he was in love with. Not the way she wanted him to love her.

Nate could call himself a coward as often as he wanted. He had already made a decision in his mind and nothing, not even his own logic, could change that.

_____________________________________________________________________

At least one minute had passed by and she still hadn't gotten an answer. Instead of saying anything, Nate just stood there and looked at her, his feet, glanced at her again.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he wispered two words. Not the words she'd expected.

"I do."

The meaning was the same, but it didn't happen the way she had already planed it in her head. He didn't look her admiringly in the eyes. Neither did he tell her _I love you_, nor did he kiss her.

The man she'd loved over years just stood there, in one dark street of New York, head downcast to his feet.

But he had said it, hadn't he?

"So what do we do now?", she asked, unsure how to behave.

Nate reopened the door, she had slammed before and implied her to get in.

She did and immediatelly felt calmer. She noticed the black, plain leather under her fingertips, she saw the clean and proper bottle banks full of the most exquisite alcoholic drinks money could buy.

All this, the consuetude of this kind of vehicle, made her retire again and she nearly relaxed against the leather material in her back.

Nate slid into the car and closed the door behind him.

"Good evening, Arthur. Sorry you had to wait. We are ready to leave now.", he greated Chuck's loyal driver who had been sent to pick Nate up.

Arthur only nodded into the driving mirror and started the engine.

Meanwhile Blair got a bit excited to see the club, Chuck had shown her this morning, in full activity. Although the circumstances of Nate's invitation hadn't been the best, Blair had to smile to herself. She could almost see Chuck's harsh face when he discovered that his best friend had brought company.

Perhaps this night could get interesting after all.

_____________________________________________________________________

To be continued

**A/N:** This is the first chapter of my first real fanfiction. So please review like hell to tell me your opinion. I'm really interested in feed-back and comments! xx Lisa


End file.
